gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Libronaut86/Werke für Fans von Game of Thrones
Hier will ich euch ein paar Bücher präsentieren, die was für Game of Thrones-Fans sein könnten: König Arthur und die Ritter der Tafelrunde von Sir Thomas Malory – Faszinierende Sammlung von Erzählungen um König Artus und den Rittern der Tafelrunde voller Abenteuer, Intrigen, Magie, Liebe und Hass. Der Stoff aus denen viele Filme und Fernsehserien sind. William Shakespeare Sämtliche Werke – Die Tragödien des William Shakespeare, wie Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello, Romeo und Julia, König Lear, Richard III., Heinrich V. und Titus Andronicus, bleiben einfach zeitlos. Mehrmals filmisch umgesetzt oder sonst auf irgendeine Art und Weise nacherzählt. Das Nibelungenlied von Karl Simrock – Ein großes Epos um Liebe, Kämpfe, Verrat, Treue, Betrug, Hass und Rache. Mehrmals nacherzählt und filmisch interpretiert. Der Graf von Monte Christo von Alexandre Dumas – Ein junger Seemann wird aufgrund einer Intrige zu Unrecht eingekerkert. Doch er entkommt Jahre später, findet auf der Insel Monte Christo einen Schatz und will als Graf von Monte Christo Rache an diejenigen nehmen, die einst sein Leben zerstört haben. Das mehrfach verfilmte Meisterwerk von Alexandre Dumas. Am besten die dtv-Ausgabe mit der ISBN: 9783423139557. Der Hobbit und Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien – Jeder Liebhaber von Fantasy kommt einfach nicht an Tolkiens Klassikern vorbei. Die filmischen Adaptionen gefallen mir trotz einiger Abweichungen und Hinzufügungen ungemein. Es ist schwer, ein Gott zu sein von Arkadi und Boris Strugatzki – Ein Mann darf nicht in die Geschehnisse eines mittelalterlichen Planeten eingreifen. Ein Klassiker der russischen Science-Fiction. Wurde schon zweimal verfilmt. Der Dune-Zyklus von Frank Herbert – Machtkämpfe auf einem Wüstenplaneten. Es soll mal zu einer TV-Serienadaption kommen. Meine Lieblingsadaption ist jedenfalls die von 1984. Die Saga von Kane von Karl Edward Wagner – Ein zur Unsterblichkeit verfluchter Barbarenkrieger zieht durch die Lande und versucht durch die von ihm selbst entfesselte Gewalt den Tod zu finden. Wäre der Stoff für Filme und eine begleitende TV-Serie. Shogun von James Clavell – In Japan des 16. Jahrhunderts gerät ein englischer Seefahrer ins Intrigenspiel zweier Daimyos. Wurde als Fernsehserie mit Richard Chamberlain in der Hauptrolle adaptiert. Auch empfehlenswert:'' 'Samurai William ''von Giles Milton, in der die reale Geschichte hinter Clavells Roman erzählt wird. '''Valeron der Barbar von Andrew J. Offut – Ein Barbarenkrieger muss für seinen rückständigen Planeten kämpfen, wobei er mehr braucht als seine Muskelkraft um gegen Intrigen vorzugehen. Übrig gebliebene Technologie und Wissenschaft werden als Magie betrachtet. Eine angemessene filmische Adaption würde ich begrüßen. Die Artus-Saga (auch Die Krone von Camelot) von Gillian Bradshaw – Gawain wird Ritter der Tafelrunde und erlebt ein Drama bestehend aus Misstrauen, Loyalität, Liebe und Hass. Ein Muss für alle Fans von mittelalterlich angehauchter Fantasy. Eine würdige filmische Umsetzung würde ich begrüßen. Die Nebel von Avalon von Marion Zimmer Bradley – Mehr als nur eine Nacherzählung der Artus-Sage. Ein Meisterwerk über den Konflikt zwischen Altem Glauben und Christentum, Intrigen, Liebe, Hass und jeder Charakter hält sein Handeln für richtig. Die Verfilmung ist ganz nett, aber die Intensität bleibt einfach im Buch. Die Augen des Drachen von Stephen King – Das Königreich Delain, ein mittelmäßiger König, zwei Prinzen, ein finsterer Zauberer und ein verhängnisvoller Giftanschlag. Ich finde auch Fans von Game of Thrones können sich an diesem Werk von Stephen King erfreuen. Der US-Fernsehsender Hulu und das Filmstudio Fox 21 wollen nun daraus eine Fernsehserie entwickeln. Bin gespannt wie das Ergebnis sein wird, da dies einer meiner liebsten Stephen King-Romane ist, die Adaptionen von Der Anschlag und Die Arena haben mich bitter enttäuscht. Der Thron des Drachen von John M. Ford – In einem Europa, in dem Byzanz die Vorherrschaft hat und nur noch die britischen Inseln gegen das übermächtige Reich rebellieren, versucht man König Richard III. auf dem Thron zu halten und so die englische Unabhängigkeit zu garantieren. Auch der Konflikt zwischen Magie und der sich entwickelten Technik spielt eine Rolle. Würde auch eine angemessene filmische Adaption begrüßen. Planetenwanderer von George R. R. Martin – Der Weltraumhändler Haviland Tuf erwirbt sich das letzte Saatschiff der Erde und hat nun die Macht ausgestorbene Tiere wiederzubeleben oder sogar neue Tierarten zu erschaffen. Wie wird er diese Macht nutzen? Bei einer eventuellen TV-Serienadaption würde George R. R. Martin Conleth Hill in der Rolle des Haviland Tuf favorisieren. Das Geheimnis der Großen Schwerter von Tad Williams – Ein Küchenjunge erlebt die Intrigen und Machtkämpfe zweier Königssöhne und muss quer durch Osten Ard reisen um das Rätsel der Großen Schwerter zu lösen. Würde eine Film- oder TV-Serienadaption favorisieren. Hammer und Kreuz- bzw. Hammer of the North-Trilogie von Harry Harrison – Die Wikinger bauen mit Hilfe eines technisch begabten jungen Mannes ein Imperium auf. Eine großartige Alternativwelt-Trilogie mit ein paar magischen Elementen. Wäre doch ein Stoff für eine Filmtrilogie oder eine TV-Serie in drei Staffeln. Die Päpstin von Donna W. Cross – Im Mittelalter gibt sich die junge Johanna als Junge aus und wird später in dieser Maskerade Papst, doch Intrigen machen sich breit. Verfilmt mit Johanna Wokalek in der Titelrolle. Avalons Rückkehr von Stephen Lawhead – Der junge James Arthur Stuart, der die Wiedergeburt von König Arthur ist, muss die britische Krone mittels eines Wahlkampfes erringen. Sein Mentor Merlin alias Mr. Emrys steht ihm bei. Wundervoller Polit-Thriller mit ein paar Fantasy-Elementen. Der BBC würde ich eine filmische Adaption zutrauen. Die Legende von Camelot-Trilogie von Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbein – Aus dem Küchenjungen Dulac wird der Ritter Lancelot. Wolfgang und Heike Hohlbeins ansprechende Interpretation der Artus-Sage. Sollte mal angemessen umgesetzt werden, fürs Fernsehen oder gar fürs Kino. American Gods von Neil Gaiman – Der große Konflikt zwischen alten und neuen Göttern in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika der Gegenwart. Packender mythologisch-moderner Thriller. Bin gespalten, was die TV-Serienadaption angeht. Die Feuerreiter Seiner Majestät von Naomi Novik – Drachen, die da keine wilden Tiere sind, sondern über dem Menschen ähnliche Intelligenz verfügen und sprechen können, inmitten des Napoleonischen Krieges und eine besondere Freundschaft zwischen dem Drachen Temeraire und dem Kapitän William Laurence, die in Kämpfe und Verschwörungen geraten. HBO würde ich zutrauen aus der neunbändigen Saga eine TV-Serie mit neun Staffeln zu machen, sofern es die Autorin möchte. Die Mächte des Feuers- bzw. Drachen-Trilogie von Markus Heitz – In einer alternativen Welt der 1920er Jahre intrigieren Drachen gegen die Menschen und manipulieren im Untergrund Könige und Politiker. Doch die Menschen nehmen den Kampf gegen sie auf. Großartige alternativhistorische Fantasy von Markus Heitz. Einer Filmtrilogie oder gar Fernsehserie in drei Staffeln würdig. Die Romanows: Glanz und Untergang der Zarendynastie 1613-1918 von Simon Sebag Montefiore – Bestsellerautor und Historiker Simon Sebag Montefiore erzählt die Saga der Zarendynastie Romanow, in der Rivalität, Giftmorde und sexuelle Exzesse regelrecht auf der Tagesordnung standen. Antony Beevor sagt dazu: >>''Exzellent! Dagegen ist >Game of Thrones< das reinste Kaffeekränzchen.<< '''Die Krone der Sterne'-Trilogie von Kai Meyer – Technik wird als Magie ausgegeben und Intrigen und Machtkämpfe machen sich im Kosmos breit. Würde eine großartige Filmtrilogie oder gar eine TV-Serie mit drei Staffeln abgeben. Was für Bücher würdet ihr Fans von Game of Thrones sonst noch empfehlen? Schreibt einfach eure persönlichen Empfehlungen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag